


I'm sorry

by Zenlara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid Lance (Voltron), M/M, Nice Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenlara/pseuds/Zenlara
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been dating for six months, everything's going amazingly, until Shiro has to reveal he's a father, which he will do, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was excited to say the least! He was going to see his boyfriend, Shiro, for their six month anniversary. Keith wore a smile on his face, tapped with fingers along to the radio, he'd never known anyone to be like Shiro, he made him laugh, smile and feel all warm inside. There'd be some bad relationships in the past, one guy cheated on him, another was already married and one was his brother pretending to be this perfect amazing guy to say that Lotor didn't sleep with one eye open for at least two months would have been a lie. It was three.

Keith shook off all those bad memories because they didn't matter he was sure Shiro would be 'the one', someone who Keith would never find. He stopped at a red light allowing a couple to cross with their new born baby, he sighed happily even though it was way, way, way too earlier to be talking about kids but Keith had this feeling deep down him and Shiro were meant for each other.

Once the light turned green again he drove along thinking about his future with Shiro, he'd been thinking that they should move in together while it seemed early they were already practically living together, they both had bits and pieces staying at they other ones house, they shared so much time together and they just clicked. In the beginning when Keith found himself thinking this way about Shiro it annoyed him to no degree, Keith prided himself on being self reluctant and now someone was coming in and knocking down those walls he'd spent so long building up. It scared him that someone had made such an impact on him in such a short amount of time but then after a while the fear subsided and something else came, love, that's how he'd describe his feelings with Shiro, pure unfiltered love!

                                                                                                              XXX

"Cmon Allura! You promised!" Shiro was trying to tidy up his house before Keith came around but Lance had other thoughts, he was thinking him and his dad were playing a game so was darting around the house giggling as his dad struggled to catch up to him and tidy up after

"Sorry Shiro, Coran had an emergency at the office and I'm needed there" shouted Allura as she herself was darting around the house trying to get ready "I don't see what the big deal is with Keith knowing you have a son" Allura said offhandedly whist trying to pin her hair into a bun

"Because!" Shiro stopped mid sentence when he saw a flash of blue go behind him, he swiftly turned around and grabbed little Lance before the child could cause anymore mayhem, Lance lifted his arms in the air and giggled loudly "Because Allura, I really like Keith and I don't want to scare him off" Shiro lifted his son into the air which was followed by more laughter. Allura groaned as she attempted to get the bun to stay in place to no avail, she begged Shiro in the mirror to help he came over, Lance tucked away in one hand who had since gotten quieter at seeing his Auntie's hair, the long cascading silver strands shimmering in the sunlight.

"I understand that Keith means everything to you Shiro, I can see it in the way you talk about him" she looked at him as he was fixing his hair, even at the mention of Keith, Shiro's face had broken out into a smile which was infectious as Lance wore one too "But Shiro, he's going to find out eventually, and if he's half as amazing as you make him out to be, he'll be fine with it" She stood looking at her bun in the mirror, seeing at how perfectly it sat , turning to him, she gave his shoulder a squeeze in support and walked out to work.  
Shiro stood there looking at the mirror, seeing Lance, his prosthetic arm and the scar along his nose, he held his gaze in the mirror for a little bit but faulted when he thought of Keith rejecting him and Lance. He walked over to the sofa and sat down on it with a groan thinking about all the possibilities flying though his head, Lance tugged on his dad's shirt "What's wrong daddy?" Lance asked, seeing his smile disappear

"Nothing kiddo" Shiro picked his son up again when an idea formed in his head "What would you think of Auntie Pidge coming for a play date!" Shiro already knew the answer when Lance's eyes blew up and he jumped shouting "Yay! Auntie Pidge is amazing!" Shiro laughed at his son's enthusiasm "Well you go brush your teeth and daddy will ring Auntie Pidge to see if she's up" Lance ran upstairs, excited already. Shiro took out his phone from his pocket as he was finally able to tidy up after Lance

 

_**'Hey the most perfect human being ever born'** _

_**'Shiro, what a lovely thing to say'** _

_**'Just saying the truth, you know me :)'** _

_**'Say what you want so I can ignore it and go back to bed'** _

_**'Take Lance out for the day'** _

_**'Urgh Shiro no'** _

_**'Why?'** _

_**'Allura's already texted me saying you were going to do this, just tell Keith'** _

_**'I will! I promise, just not today, please? Its our anniversary and what kind of gift is 'surprise I'm a dad!'** _

_**'Shiro.'** _

_**'Please Pidge, I'll buy you that new leather bound Harry Potter book collection you've been wanting for ages, please!!!'** _

_**'Throw in money for a pizza for Lance and me then you have a deal.'** _

_**'** _ _**You're the best Pidge! Cherubs must have worked on you!'** _

 

Shiro fist bumped the air, he knew it wasn't the best or smarted idea he needed more time, the right moment then he would tell Keith but now wasn't that time. His head turned at hearing Lance come down the stairs "All done daddy!" He smiled at his dad as if trying to prove that he'd done as he'd asked "That you did! Now you watch some cartoons while daddy finds you some clothes, some which can have pizza stains washed off easy" Shiro walked away as he turned on the TV, ignoring the excited and happy squeals coming from his son.  


XXX  


Allura was walking down towards the local coffee shop when she saw Keith parking up too, she waved over at him, he returned it to her, smiling more so "Allura!" he shouted holding the door open for her as she crossed the street, she jogged as best as she could across the road "Keith! Don't open a door too early like that for someone, you come across as Canadian" He chuckled at her taking their place in the queue

"I'm all aboot that Canadian politeness" he grinned back at her, she groaned at his pathetic attempt of a joke, he grinned even harder giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his money "You love my dumb jokes!" she rolled her eyes at him "So what's the plan for today, going anywhere special with Shiro?" she asked, looking up at the menus thinking about getting something a bit more stronger than usual, from Coran's frantic call the office was completely packed and he needed her quick decisive decision making skills to whip everyone into shape

"I don't know, I think we're going to spend a day in bed" he gave her a wink, which earned him a slap on his arm from her "But I was thinking about asking him to move in with me" She stopped looking at the menu and turned to his hopefully face which upon seeing her shocked face dropped "You think it's too soon" he said, his head dipping down "No!" she almost shouted, making him look up "But Shiro has somethings he needs to talk to you about" she said, already feeling like she'd said too much

"Like what?" Keith asked eyeing her up trying to understand what it was she was saying "Its nothing too bad, I promise, just maybe it means you two can't move in together right now" she said wincing, it wasn't her place to say but now Shiro had no choice to tell Keith the truth so it was sorta helping him out? "Okay well I hope its nothing too bad like you say" Keith had visibly deflated from his previous happiness but there was nothing else Allura could do without making things even worse.  
They stood in silence walking up slower to the front of the queue, once they reached the front of it Allura spoke up first "Can I have a large black coffee to go please, and Keith what will you be having?"

"Oh I can pay for myself Allura"

"Its no bother, honestly" she smiled at him, obviously trying to make up for ruining his mood, he wouldn't argue with free coffee "Can I have a large cappuccino and a large iced tea please" he smiled at her, at least she hadn't completely ruined his day

"Coming right up!" The cashier said with a smile, they moved aside allowing others to place their orders, the drinks didn't take too long to come out, once they had paid for their drinks, they gave each other a hug and walked away, not spotting Pidge walking into the coffee shop.

                                                                                                                                            XXX

Shiro had finally got the house in a clean state, Lance was happily watching his cartoons, clapping along to it, his dad had joined in too while waiting for Pidge to turn up, he felt his phone vibrate but before he could reach for it, the door bell rang ' **Finally**!' Shiro thought, he loved spending time with his son but today was about him and Keith, he felt selfish for thinking it but Lance had a pretty awesome day ahead of him too so it all worked out. He picked up his phone as he opened the door, seeing a text from Pidge _**'sorry gonna be late'**_ Shiro looked up to see a smiling Keith stood there

"Hey!" Keith shouted kissing Shiro on the lips who stood there white as a sheet "I bought you some coffee, well Allura bought it but I was going to so I suppose it still counts" Keith laughed, walking in and taking off his shoes "So I thought we could- Oh!" Keith gasped seeing Lance sitting down, clapping to the TV, Shiro hadn't said anything or moved since Keith had appeared "Shiro, what's going on?" Keith asked confused as to why their was a child in Shiro's living room, Shiro still had said nothing, what could he say! He couldn't tell him the truth, Keith would run away and Shiro don't know what he'd do without Keith so he said the first thing which came to mind

"It's my nephew"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your nephew?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow at Shiro "You never told me you had a nephew" Shiro begun to panic, why couldn't he just have told Keith the truth, that would have been too easy and now Keith's looking at him, thankfully Lance hadn't noticed the new man inside his house "Erm babe, could you move my drink into a mug? Its easier on my hand" Shiro quickly thought of, anything that could buy him some time to think of what to do next "Sure Shiro, you coming down with something? You seem all sweaty" Keith asked eyeing up Shiro before moving into the kitchen.

Shiro dived over the sofa making Lance giggle "Yay daddy jumpy!" Lance begun to jump up and down on the sofa "Lance, come here, come on" Shiro glanced at Keith finding a suitable mug for the drink, he had to act fast, Lance sat on Shiro's knee giggling more so "Lance, you like to play pretend right?"

"Yeah daddy! I love playing pretend with Hunk" Lance smiled at the mention of his best friend "Okay, so lets play pretend! I'm Uncle Shiro and you can be nephew Lance!" Shiro tried his best to get his son to pretend, a fleeting thought that this was really stupid and wrong came though but left as the panic of seeing Lance's confused face looking at him "Don't you pretend you're an astronaut? Or a pirate? Yes you do buddy, so I'm your pirate uncle and you're my pirate nephew!" Shiro tried one last time as Keith was coming back with his coffee "Okay! That sounds like so much fun, Pirate Uncle Shiro!" Lance giggled as Keith came back in carrying Shiro's drink in a mug "And here you are babe" Keith handed over the drink, placing a kiss to Shiro's head

"Thanks" Shiro smiled taking the drink and putting Lance back onto the other side of the sofa, letting him watch his cartoons "So can we talk about your nephew?" Keith asked, his wide eyes scared, making Shiro gulp at what, again, he was going to say "Sure, Lance buddy we're going to go into the kitchen for a sec okay?"

"Okay da- Pirate Uncle!" Lance smiled at them both, Shiro's heart started up again once everything seemed okay, that Keith didn't pick up on the almost said 'daddy'. They moved into the clean, plain kitchen, nothing special really, Shiro hadn't even bothered to change out the brown cabinets or the falling apart island, between his arm and Lance, he didn't have a lot of time to fix up the house. He sat Keith down in one of the chairs furthest away from the door not wanting to be drowned out by the little boy's laughter or for said little boy to hear the lie his dad was about to commit to

"Where do I begin?" Shiro nervously laughed but stopped once he saw the serious expression on his boyfriends face "Probably at the beginning" Keith supplied taking a sip of his iced tea, Shiro could tell he wasn't angry but he sure as hell weren't happy with just finding out this important part of Shiro's life "Okay well Allura met a guy, they got along great, you know how things progress and they ended up sleeping together" Shiro glanced at Keith seeing he was nodding along "Then the morning after she comes home, she walks through the door and runs to the sink" Shiro gestures over to the one behind them "And begins throwing up, I charge in asking what is wrong, is she okay, which she says she is, that she ate something which didn't agree with her. She seems okay for the rest of the day but then on and off each day she keeps throwing up, I didn't take a 'I'm fine' from her again and drove her to the hospital where we found out she was pregnant"

Keith sat in silence trying to take it all in, Shiro was worried he'd some how messed up or made a mistake in his story but all Keith had to say was "Even though it was a while ago, I still don't like the idea of using that sink" Shiro barked out a laugh, he needed it, something to defuse the dread in his throat, it remained there but at least they both were able to laugh, that at least everything was okay for the time being "So where's the dad?"

"He ran off, when she told him, he said he couldn't be with her, she wanted to know why but he never did tell her" Shiro looked out at the living room, memories being brought out, it made him feel awful that these memories that were being brought up were from his inability to tell Keith the truth. Shiro felt Keith's hand reach over and hold his, squeezing it, passing along his love and kindness "Well he seems to have the best uncle in the world" Keith smiled at him, but all Shiro could feel was the empty words of 'best uncle'

"Allura said you had somethings to talk to me about, but this I felt like was something she should have told me" Keith said, taking his hand away as if pulling away upon realising Shiro's lies "She struggled with it honestly, about what to do and say that for the first year of Lance's life I raised him" Shiro's internal voice screamed at him 'STOP TALKING, STOP ADDING MORE' but he crushed that down with his fears of a Keith-less world "It was a struggle for me too, I'd just found out I was gay, losing my arm and now a child to help raise" Shiro looked down at his prosthetic arm

"Well I think you did a great job" Shiro looked up to see Keith giving him his brightest smile, he didn't deserve it "Look at how well behaved he is, he's in a clean housing, although it needs a bit of love" They gazed at each other, swimming in the love that each others eyes held for each other, Shiro leaned over a glint in his eye, Keith did the same, smirking, when the door bell rang

"AUNTIE PIDGE IS HERE!" Lance shouted excited from window jumping up and down for pizza and slides "Okay buddy Uncle Shiro will be there in a minute" Shiro shouted ever so slightly annoyed with losing out on kissing Keith who saw his annoyance leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'll be upstairs, waiting" Keith slinked away, seductively and winked at Shiro as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and ascended up them "UNCLEEEEEEEE" Lance complained jumping up and down with his jacket on, Shiro regained movements in his legs jumped up himself and ran to the door

"Hey Shiro-woah!" Pidge shouted as Shiro dragged her inside "Shiro what the hell!" she said adjusting her collar, she spotted Lance just before he drove into her and grabbed him and tickled him "Think you could surprise Auntie Pidge! I don't think so!" Lance giggled as his Auntie lifted him up in her arms, tickling him as well "Auntie! Stop!" He laughed, she joined in his infectious laughter, Lance always had that power of making everyone laugh while he was around, must have some parts 'sunshine' in him "So Shiro why did I get pulled through the door without so much a hello and why is Keith's car here but he's not here?" Shiro began to twitch at the prospect of telling her he lied to Keith and had his son in on the lie

"See the thing is" Shiro struggled to find the words on what to say, he was beginning to think about carrying a dictionary with him or something, anything that would help these wordless moments, thankfully or unthankfully most would say "Daddy is Uncle Pirate Shiro!" Lance supplied giggling from his Auntie's arms, who eyes had blown up then turned to glare at Shiro "You didn't." Pidge said in disbelief, she put Lance down who himself became confused as to what was happening "You did not, you did not Shiro!" She prodded him with his finger, more force by every word

"I couldn't tell him the truth Pidge and then he turned up!" Shiro was about to shout but remembered that Keith was upstairs, he looked up seeing if Keith was there, but thankful he must be upstairs still and not heard any of this. Pidge picked up on it and began walking towards the stairs, Shiro panicked "Pidge no!" he said trying to stop her "Oh yes Shiro, I am not getting wrapped up in your lies, and for gods sake even your son!" Pidge pulled her arm away from him, stopping any chances of him and Keith being together "Pidge wait please!" Shiro begged, she stopped, never hearing Shiro beg before, ever "Please Pidge I need more time, please I am begging you I love Keith I will tell him but I need more time, please!" Shiro was about to get down on his knees when Lance said quietly "Daddy?" Pidge looked at them both and breathed a deep sigh. Shiro had been through so much, much more than some people go through in a lifetime

"I won't tell him Shiro" she said, turning away from the stairs, she grabbed Lance's hand who perked up at the thought of finally getting to go out "But Shiro, you have to tell him, this isn't going to end well if you don't" she said as she left leaving Shiro alone. He stood there stunned and unsure of what to do

"Shiro?" Keith shouted out, only hearing a door shut and nothing else "Right here!" Shiro shouted up, all thought of the bedroom gone at the idea that he has to tell Keith the truth "Well come up, I got you a present! For our anniversary" Keith purred out, Shiro had never ran up the stairs that fast ever.

XXX

Two bodies lay on the bed, the sheets drifting around them, the sunlight pouring in, they gulped in large breaths trying to slow their heart rates, Keith laid his head on Shiro's chest, and intertwined their fingers together. Once their breathing was back under control Shiro nuzzled into Keith hair, it was always so soft and clean under his finger tips, god he loved Keith's long hair, he lived for dragging his hands through it, in the beginning he loathed the idea of his prosthetic touching Keith at all, but after a long talk filled with cuddling and kissing, Shiro was okay with touching Keith with it "Mmmm this is nice" Keith said, throwing himself into the sheets, while the rest of the house was in need of some love, Shiro's room always was clean and crisp

"What do you want to do now?" Shiro asked he had stopped cradling Keith head, which earned him an annoyed grunt "Well for starters, you can continue with that" Shiro laughed, and once again began to stroke Keith hair who purred under the soothing actions "I could swear you were part cat Keith"

"Oh yeah?" Keith lifted his head to look at Shiro, he meowed at him making them both laugh "Yeah I think you are, but maybe some kind of space cat, because you are outta this world!" Shiro laughed at Keith's groan and laughed even harder at Keith mumbling 'Loveable idiot' the only thing which could be heard was the soft sounds of the city echoing in the distance, it felt like they were in their own slice of life here, in a bubble which no one could pop "I think we should move in together" Keith said, Shiro paused his carding of Keith's hair, almost as if he could hear a 'pop'

"M-move in together?" Shiro said, sitting up, turning his back to Keith "Yeah, I think it'll be great and we practically live together now" Keith draped himself over Shiro, kissing everywhere that was available to him, he could sense Shiro's apprehension but he was a man with a plan "I really care about you Shiro, I want us to have moments like this all the time" Shiro shifted away from Keith, uncomfortable "And I care about you but I don't think we can live together"

"Why not?" Keith withdrew into himself, pulling the blanket around him, making a nest for himself "Its not that I don't want to Keith I promise, its just" Shiro stopped, did he tell Keith the truth as to why they can't live together? Or submerge himself in this lie "Its just my nephew he needs me" 'Coward' his mind provides, he winces at himself and mentally slaps himself for what he's about to say "Allura is a great mother, fantastic but me and him have bonded, he always comes to me, we always talk, eat, everything. I don't know how he'd deal with me leaving" Shiro glanced back at Keith to gauge his reaction, seeing nothing but contemplation on his face "I can also see you're afraid to leave him" Keith says out loud, Shiro just nods, turning away from Keith, scared of his answer "Then we wait" Shiro snaps around to see Keith smiling at him again "You're okay with that?" Shiro says taking Keith's hands in his own

"Shiro, I love you, I have never felt this way about anyone before, ever, if you need more time, then I'll give you it" Keith kisses Shiro's hand "Keith, I love you too, god you are perfect" Keith just laughs him off "No you are you're sexy, beautiful, smart, kind, funny, to me you are perfection" Shiro holds Keith's face, they share a look "Stop it Shiro, you're going to make me cry" Keith says, looking away feeling the tears coming, Keith felt Shiro move closer to him so they could kiss "Let me show you my love" Shiro whispered to Keith taking Keith into his arms again.

XXX

Shiro and Keith were dressed again and sitting down to watch some TV, they loved watching any random cooking show well Keith did, Shiro was more into documentaries but they always ended with something about conspiracy theories which were funny rather than compelling, so instead of watching 'Lincoln: The Mermaid?' they stuck to Ina "Man I'd love to have a kitchen like that" Keith said rubbing Shiro's chest "I could cook so much, like a massive cake or stuff" Shiro laughed at his boyfriend "So much that you can't even name anything?" Shiro laughed further more at Keith scowl Shiro leaned down to kiss it off Keith's face, with great success.

They were about to go deeper with their kiss when the front door opened up with a pizza covered Lance and an exhausted Pidge in tow "Uncle Pirate!" Lance jumped onto Shiro but also managing to land on Keith "Oh hello!" Lance said smiling at the new person. Keith got over the initial shock of Lance landing on him and smiled back at him "Hi there! I'm your uncle's boyfriend!" Keith held out his for Lance who took it excitedly and shook it "Nice to meet you!" Shiro smiled but stopped when he saw Pidge glaring at him from the front door

"Well I should actually go Shiro" Keith said stretching upwards "Do you have to go?" Shiro asked as he placed a happy Lance onto the sofa and handing him the remote "Yeah Lotor said he wanted me to pick him up in half an hour which he sent about an hour ago, so I'm in trouble" Keith laughed putting on his jacket and shoes "But happy anniversary and I will see you soon" he leaned over to kiss Shiro on the lips much to the disgust of Pidge and Lance "EW!" shouted Lance who hid his eyes behind a pillow "Throw me one too Lance!" Pidge shouted as she used her jacket to cover her eyes.

Shiro and Keith laughed at their antics "Oh Shiro I wuv you this much!" Keith shouted peppering him in kisses, earning even more groans from the other two "I wuv you more Keith!" Shiro spoke in a tiny baby voice nuzzling Keith's nose, he thought Lance was going to pass and Pidge was about to throw herself out the window earning a laugh from them all "But it was nice meeting you Lance buddy, maybe next time we can play!" Keith said lifting his hand for a high five from the form hiding under a pillow who threw off the pillow and smacked the hand "Yeah!"

"And it was nice seeing you Pidge we should catch up when you're not about to die from cuteness overload" Keith said as he opened the door and walked out, he was followed by a "More like a barfness overload!" she shouted to his disappearing, laughing form. She shut the door behind herself to see a shy Shiro, moving towards the stairs, she glared at him, pointing at the sofa and then made a threatening gesture "Lance buddy, why don't you go get some toys and colouring books?" Pidge said, sitting down next to him

"Okay dokey!" Lance ran upstairs already knowing to get his pirate playset. Shiro again attempted to slip away into the kitchen "Here. Now." Pidge demanded which Shiro complied with if he ever wanted to see another day again, Pidge and Allura when they wanted to be could be downright terrifying "So what did you say to him?" she asked sweetly already knowing the answer

"I um didn't say anything" Shiro said sheepishly, man he wished someone would call, or maybe the world could end, yeah that would be fine, he'd settled for a plane landing on him "Cmon Shiro!" Pidge shouted, slapping his arm "You have to tell him!" Shiro sighed deeply rubbing his arm hoping it wasn't going to bruise "Its going to be way worse when he finds out I can promise you for free!"

"I know Pidge! I know" Shiro threw his head backwards groaning at everything that had happened "I got scared and didn't know what to do so I just fed more into the lie"

"Oh yeah that's a perfect idea!" Pidge shouted at him also leaning back "I don't want you to lose him Shiro" Pidge looked at him sincerely "Me neither but I didn't know what to say, its too late now anyway" They both sighed but that fear left them both from Pirate Captain Lance appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

'Where the hell is Keith?' Lotor thought to himself, he'd been out getting food for them both and he wanted to hear about his day with Shiro, he'd been checking his phone for the past hour seeing if Keith had message him with anything about where he was but nothing. "Looks like we're having slush instead of ice cream tonight" he said to himself looking inside the dripping wet bag, he thought about just throwing it away when he saw the familiar red car driving down to him. The car pulled alongside him, Keith jumped out opening the door for Lotor in some vain attempt at appeasing his brother

"So have a good day?" Keith tried to interject between Lotor frowns sent his way "It was okay till I realised that my own brother doesn't know how to tell time" Lotor threw at Keith who smiled sheepishly towards him. He looked out the window, he'd meant to go see their father but the days where he could stand to be in his presence were becoming less and less, whenever he went to go see Zarkon he'd always bring up Keith, about how they fought the last time they spoke, Keith never told him what it was about but he knew it had to be bad if both of them refused to speak to each other. He was pulled from his thoughts when the car stopped "We're home" Keith stepped out the car, stretching his legs and arms, he hadn't drove much but he didn't really like being cooped up in a car for very long. 

As Lotor got out of the car he inspected the food he'd bought, anything that needed to be put into the freezer as soon as he left the store was probably ruined now, he'd look investigate further inside but things were not looking good for that ice cream, he was really looking forward to it but whatever, he'd make Keith buy more anyway and it would be the top shelf, ID requiring ice cream none of that home brand that was sitting in the bag "Lotor! Earth to Lotor!" He looked at Keith holding the door open to their apartment complex "I know you and that ice cream were to be wed but I think he's a little melty" Keith laughed at Lotor scowling at him

"Yeah well you're buying me more" Lotor said as he pushed past Keith who moaned about having to buy more, Lotor was something of a ice cream demon, Keith had attempted to use 'Dairy Queen' as a nickname but Lotor's shaver was 'left' on the island in the kitchen and that soon put an end to that. He did agree he should buy Lotor more but he wouldn't settle for the cheaper stuff, always had to be the expensive ones, 'he'd just shovel it down his gullet anyway' Keith thought as they walked into the elevator but nothing could bring down his mood after seeing Shiro, and somehow he felt they were closer for him sharing such an intimate part of his and Allura's life, he felt like he should also share that trust back.

XXX

The house rumbled under the instructions of Captain Lance to take away Admiral Shiro "Mwahaha! The Six Seas belong to me!" Lance tried a deep a voice as possible which only made it cuter "Captain shouldn't there be seven?" Pidge said as she tied up Shiro and pushed him into the kitchen "There is First Mate Auntie! Which is why one is yours!" Lance beamed up at her "Well I suppose Hunk would be my first mate, so you can be my map person!" Lance raised his arms in victory bellowing louder with Pidge tagging along. Shiro managed to drag himself to the doorway still wear his admirals hat "What about your dear old dad?" He huffed out, Lance just shrugged, yawning loudly

"I think someone is down for a nap" Pidge remarked at the little form of Lance sliding down the sofa and rubbing his eyes, Shiro broke free and came into the living room to see his son gently drifting off, he'd had a busy day what with running around, meeting Keith and then becoming a pirate "Cmon buddy, lets get you down for a nap" Shiro delicately picked up Lance, carried him upstairs and tucked him away "Did you have a good day?" Shiro stroked Lance's hair "I did dad, I did" Lance had lost all his energy its to be expected when you're constantly running around.

Allura stepped through the door she breathed a sigh of relief that today was over, she could relax and watch some TV, she saw Pidge lying there, drained and no sign of Shiro or Lance. Lance must be going down for a nap she thought, which she was glad for because that meant she could have a glass of wine and not feel guilty, she doesn't like drinking around children, she's constantly worried that they'll copy her. She kicked off her heels, waved weakly at Pidge who exchanged one back, and stepped into the kitchen for that well deserved wine.

Shiro stepped into the kitchen too "Allura we need to talk" He said sighing, sitting in a chair, she whined back at him, making a noise rather than actually talking "Allura" Shiro said softly, she poured him a glass too, but she remained at the island maintaining her stance of annoyance, Pidge joined them also, standing in the doorway joining Allura with an irrated look "So spill Shiro" she took a sip of her wine and leaning against the stove hoping everything went okay with Keith today 

"I didn't tell Keith the truth" Shiro said earning a sigh from Allura, she was preparing to lecture him about it, Pidge had obviously done her share but Shiro tended to listen to Allura more, when he continued with "I lied and said he was your son". Everything went still in the kitchen Shiro knew he messed up, Allura was one of those people who got silent when she was furious, he winced at her dragging the seat our next to him and sat down, she didn't even give him a glance "So now what?" Allura said quietly, Shiro was terrified of what she was going to do and shook his head, he looked like on the verge of of tears, today had been one disaster after another, he felt so drained, so tired "Shiro go to bed" Allura ordered, there was no room for argument with her, he felt like a child almost now, so small, so weak. He dragged himself up the stairs and went to sleep on top of the covers in his clothes.

Pidge and Allura remained downstairs, Allura downed both her wine and Shiro's "What are you going to do Allura?" Pidge asked, she didn't know what she was doing either, tell Keith and mess everything up for Shiro, don't tell Keith and who knows when he'll find out or whether he'll be okay with it all "I'm going to trust Shiro, its not what I want to do but there's not a whole lot else we can do" Allura said, washing the dishes from the day, whist her and Pidge sat in silence.

XXX

"And then we cuddled on the sofa" Keith grinned to Lotor who was trying to cook them both some dinner "Oh he makes me feel, umph!" Keith jumped up to show his excitement and love for Shiro, Lotor loved what Shiro had done for his brother, seeing the happiness that both brought to each other well what that whole group of people did for Keith. He wasn't a social creature, between bad boyfriends and his parents, Keith just didn't think it was worth getting to know people if they were going to let you down eventually, but then Shiro burst into his life with all his friends and Keith become a whole new person.

"Seems you had a great day" Lotor spoke softly as he was sure that the pasta was cooked, he turned to Keith looking at his phone with a monumental grin plastered on his face "Hey lover boy, cut up some salad for me" Shiro must be a witch or warlock of some kind as Keith didn't even argue, he didn't even throw an insult at him! They cooked in comfortable silence, sometimes Lotor would say a joke or pass but all Keith would do is nod or agree "Go on I can finish the rest of this, go answer your boyfriend some more" Lotor nudged Keith out of the kitchen.

He checked his phone and saw no messages from Shiro so he figured he would freshen up before dinner, taking a step into his bedroom he instantly knew what he was going to put on, he removed his shirt and slid into a old jumper Shiro left behind, instantly as he pulled it on he smelt Shiro, it smelt like forests and fresh flowers, anything outdoorish just screamed Shiro to Keith, with those muscles. "Keith! Have you fell in the toilet? Come get your dinner!" Lotor walked in to see Keith smiling into his jumper "Urgh, that's it, I'm breaking you and Shiro up"

"What? Why?!" Keith exclaimed after Lotor as he laughed "I mean look at you! All full of life... I haven't seen you like since-" Lotor cut himself off, he turned to Keith who's smile had dropped "Keith I-"

"Hey no problem" Keith said moving past his brother, taking a seat and quickly digging into his pile of food "He tried calling me again" Keith remarked indifferently, Lotor took a seat across from him and asked "Did you respond?" Lotor tried to keep his voice calm but he broke out with anger towards the end "I blocked him but he always gets a new phone" Keith took a sip from his water, he'd not eaten much and all this talk of Him is putting him off his food, he was about to ask Lotor about what he should do when Lotor's phone started ringing, before he could even say anything Keith saw the caller ID 'Dad', he pushed himself away from the table and stormed into his bedroom.

Lotor sat there looking at his phone, he wanted to ignore it but Keith had already left, he slid the unlock button and pushed accept "Hey dad" Lotor said sparing a glace to Keith's door which was already shut firmly "Evening Lotor, how are you feeling?" Zarkon replied in his chill voice, even though he was miles away Lotor still felt his cold glare and imposing presence "I'm fine Father, how's yourself?" Lotor attempted to keep his voice down so Keith couldn't hear anything, even the mention of their father sends him into a mood "Good, I'm well, and how is your brother?" Lotor rolled his eyes, even though the argument was years ago its still burning strong "He well Father and his name is Keith" he added before he could think what his father would respond with, turns out he didn't respond to anything about Keith, he grunted and merely moved on to other subjects. The conversation turned out to be pleasant, Lotor loved his father and brother but he wished they both weren't so head strong.

XXX

-two weeks later-

Shiro threw back the covers with vigor, he and Keith had a date today! And he was ecstatic, he was going to spend the night at Keith's apartment which was something they rarely got to do, he'd already sat Lance down to chat about it and Lance seemed happy for his dad "Daddy's going to have a sleepover!" Shiro laughed at his son excitement. He skipped down the stairs to see Allura and Lance eating cereal and singing along to the Lion King, Shiro joined in making Lance laugh "Daddy! You can't sing!" Lance giggled making Allura bark out "That's right!" 

Shiro laughed along with them and got himself some coffee from the kitchen, he spotted Allura coming over from the corner of his eye, no doubt about to ask about when he was going to tell Keith. He still hadn't found the perfect moment to tell Keith, he knew that dragging it out was bad but to be honest he was sick of hearing it so he pushed past Allura into the living room

"You going now daddy?" Lance asked standing on the cushions to look at his dad "Yeah, I will see you tomorrow okay buddy?" Shiro leaned over to hug his son goodbye who held onto his dad a little tighter than usual, Shiro never really spends the night with men so this was a change for Lance but he knew his daddy was really happy to be seeing Keith so he had to stay strong for his dad! Shiro waved goodbye to them both and then walked out the door, bag over his shoulder.

XXX

Shiro rang the bell of Keith's apartment, he thinks he got the right one, they'd never really spent time at each others apartments, more hotels and romantic getaways, he smiled when he saw the familiar black haired beauty open the door "Shiro!" He launched himself towards Shiro who laughed "Hey you" he encompassed the smaller man in a hug, he wasn't that much taller than the other but he used it whenever he could to tease the other one. They both withdrew when they heard a cough behind them "Mind moving aside fellas?" Lotor said, he offered to spend the night elsewhere for their date, Keith said it was fine but he accidentally heard Keith and Shiro talking about what they wanted to do and that made Lotor decide to spend a few days with his father 

"Lotor, nice to see you again" Shiro stretched out his hand which the other took and grasped it firmly "Nice to see you again too, now get out my way, I don't want to be anywhere near Keith when he's near you" Lotor squeezed through the gap between Shiro and the doorway and ran off for the car "You're just jealous!" Keith shouted out, receiving a gesture thrown back at him making them all laugh.

Keith stepped aside and gestured to the apartment, Shiro bowed and came in. It was decorated with plants, pictures and general knick knacks, he scoured the nearest shelf for any signs of Keith in them, but only saw a pictures of Lotor or other family members, until he looked to the far right, close to the kitchen and saw a picture of himself and Keith, he recognised the moment, they were at the park with Lance, he hadn't let them two spend much time together he didn't want Lance to get attached to Keith and for him to leave but it seemed impossible at times to separate them, he'd see them both playing or watching a movie, it was times like then that Shiro wanted to tell Keith but the words never came out.

"And we have some steaks.... Shiro?" Keith asked he came out to see Shiro looking at a picture, he looked upset "Is everything okay?" Keith came into his view his worried face staring at Shiro for anything to tell him about what had gotten him so down "Yeah babe, sorry just zoned out" he sent Keith a smile showing him everything was fine, it worked as Keith led him over to the sofa.

"I want us to talk" Keith said taking a shuddering breath , patting a spot next to Shiro who sat down carefully ready to run "I know it was tough sharing really important and secret parts of your life Shiro, with Lance and Allura, and I wanted to share some of that trust back with you" Keith smiled at Shiro, taking his head in his hands and kissed his lips. Shiro felt awful, he'd told Keith a lie and now here he was about to tell him personal and deep things about himself "Its okay, you don't need to, really" Shiro tried to convince him to not do it but Keith was so stubborn "I want to Shiro, I trust you, please?" Keith looked at him with his big doe eyes, Shiro knew there was no way out of this and allowed Keith to proceed.

"Okay, I haven't even told Lotor this I'm scared what he'll think. So me and my dad are not speaking because we had an arguement and the arguement was over the fact that I'm gay" Shiro gasped, he didn't think Zarkon was homophobic, his wife had been so loving and accepting with everyone "He tried to set me up with a woman one night when me and Lotor were they, I kept telling him to stop and that I was gay but he refused to listen eventually it broke out into a screaming match with him saying he didn't want me to be gay and then I" Keith broke off, it hurt to bring up all these memories.

Shiro saw the tears about to fall and held Keith close "You've done nothing wrong" he rocked him back and forth, praying that'd stop crying "I did Shiro, I said that if my mother was still alive he wouldn't act like this" Keith let out a full blown sob and wove himself into Shiro's arms "Keith you were hurt and you didn't mean what you said" Shiro patted his back, letting the tears flow, it seemed it was a long time coming, once Keith had calmed down he continued further "After we fought my dad tried to talk but I just couldn't, every time I was going to speak with him, I could never find the right words, he kept calling me but I ignored it and then eventually he stopped" 

"Keith, look at me" He looked up to see Shiro smiling down at him "Baby I think you should call him" Keith looked into Shiro's eyes, unsure if he should "I know its scary but I think you need to, the longer you wait, the harder it will be" Shiro understood the irony that he was talking about facing up but right now this was about Keith "I will Shiro, I will" Keith kissed him deeply he tried to convey everything he was feeling for this man, he tried to deepen the kiss further but Shiro broke it off "Okay babe?" Keith said, worried he'd done something wrong

'This is it, I need to tell him now' Shiro thought to himself, Keith had just told him something very personal, he couldn't very well keep up with his lie "Keith I-" Shiro looked at his face, he could the vulnerability that Keith was displaying, the fear, the need for love "Keith I love you" He leaned into him and held him close "I love you so much Shiro" Keith sat in his lap and curled himself around Shiro, not seeing the turmoil on the others face.

The evening progressed well, they laughed, they enjoyed a nice dinner and some wonderful wine but towards the end, when they both felt a bit tipsy, Keith began to get a glint in his eye which meant he had one thing on his mind, he took Shiro's hand and led them both into the bedroom, he pushed Shiro onto the bed who landed with a 'opmh'. Keith slid into his lap, wrapping his arms around Shiro, he grinned at him and kissed him on the lips, Shiro tried to get into it but all he could think about was him lying to Keith "Something wrong?" Keith said as he tried to suck on Shiro's neck but he grunted and put his hands on Keith's chest "I've got a headache" Shiro used a lame excuse but he couldn't, not tonight "Oh okay, you need some medicine?" Keith stood up off Shiro and walked into the bathroom to see if he had anything for a headache, it could have been the wine?

"No I just need some rest babe" Keith heard Shiro removing his clothes and getting ready for bed, he joined him, Keith turned to kiss Shiro, who leaned away "Night" he said, Keith rolled over and looked out his window "Night" even though he'd opened his heart to Shiro he still felt distant 'Is this where he's done with me?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! Should be two more chapters and then we're done here :D Criticisms and kudos are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

-2 months later- 

"I think Shiro's going to dump me" Keith moaned into his coffee, he was at the dining table while Lotor groggily moved around the apartment. Nothing had gottern better since that night Keith and Shiro were together, he came round less, he spoke less, Keith thought maybe it was him oversharing? Or was it that he thought less of Keith for snapping at his dad? A million thoughts flew through his head and none of them good. Lotor yawned and sat down at the table, flicking through his phone, not listening to Keith's plight 

"Thank you dear brother for those words of encouragement" Keith grumbled to the person sitting across from him

"Shiro's not going to break up with you Keith" Lotor said, not making eye contact with Keith

"But he's been so distant! We hardly speak anymore and I can't even remember the last date we went on!" Keith burst out, Lotor still didn't look up from his app, which only furthered Keith's annoyance "Whatever" he stood up from the table and stormed away 

"Keith" Lotor called out "If you're having these problems, go speak with Shiro." Keith sighed knowing his brother was right, he was also under a lot of stress from work, their father and now Keith was pilling on his issues to. That's what worried Keith most, was he being selfish? Was he being clingy, maybe its the fallout to everything that happened before? He decided he needed some answers and if Shiro wasn't the one to give them, he'd been heading into work early as possible not giving Keith a chance to invite him out for breakfast.  
Keith knew exactly who to ask about Shiro's distance but he didn't want to leave his brother though, knowing the poor man was exhausted so he decided to at least leave him with some good news

"Hey Lotor, I'll take care of dinner tonight maybe I'll bring in some good ice cream too" Keith said earning an instant smile "You just take it chill today" he shouted behind him as he left his apartment.

XXX

As he walked into Shiro's home he saw Lance sitting on the sofa enjoying The Lion King again, he always said his favourite animal was lions so it stands to reason that everytime Keith walked through the door he saw that movie. He didn't want to distrub Lance so he quietly walked by into the kitchen where he saw Allura and Pidge eating breakfast, chuckling about something on their phones "Morning guys" Keith stood there in the doorway not sure whether he should sit down, Allura could sense his unease and pulled a chair out for him

"Cmon, have a seat, you hungry?" she said whist pouring herself a glass of water

"No thank you, I wanted to ask you guys about Shiro" Keith said as he sat down, he saw the look they both shared and knew something was wrong "I think he's going to break up with me" Allura coughed and spluttered while Pidge dropped her fork

"What makes you think that" Allura groaned out having to take another sip of water Pidge meerly sat there, her mouth opened but she closed it, not sure what to say 

"He barely talks to me anymore, we never hang out, I text him plans and his immedite respone is 'I can't do that, sorry'" Allura and Pidge shared another glance at each other "I know you guys know something, please just tell me, I'm at my wits end here" Keith laid his head on the table, if they didn't say something he was screwed

"Keith we-"

"We can't-" Keith became enraged, again no answers 

"Just tell me!" He roared, he was tired of living in the unknown, he wanted answers and he wanted them now but still Allura and Pidge said nothing, they looked down at their hands and fidgeted, he scoffed, of course they weren't going to give him any answers, everyone liked Shiro more, he was just Shiro's boyfriend to them, not his own person. He really did feel like they were all friends but he was mistaken "I need to use the bathroom" he said sprinting away so they couldn't see the tears of frustration threatning to fall, he slammed the door shut and took deep breaths trying his best to hold himself together.

He managed to get himself under control when he heard the front door open up 'It must be Shiro' Keith thought to himself, it was time to lie everything out in the open, either he gets the answers he wants or he walks. He wasn't an easy option, probably the worst one but like he said earlier he was done. He was about to walk out when he heard a raised voice "Just tell Keith!" he didn't mean to evesdrop but when he heard his name he couldn't help it 

"I can't Allura!"

"No this ends now Shiro, I am done!" Keith just barely made out what everyone was saying, he decided to risk it and open the door, he heard better for a second before a loud 'Shhh!' was heard. He carefully tip toed down the stairs, not wanting anyone to know he was listening in, he could see Allura stood there, her face like thunder, whatever Shiro had done she was angry, angrier than Keith had ever seen her "He came in here thinking you were about to end it with him"

"I wouldn't do that! I love Keith!" Shiro defended 

"Prove it Shiro, tell him the goddamn truth" Pidge added in, Shiro looked between them both and groaned loudly "I can't Pidge we've been over this!"

"I'm telling him" Allura said, striding to the doorway, Keith quickly ducked back behind the stairs

"No please!" Shiro grabbed her arm but she pulled out of his grip easily

"Tell him now or I do" Allura stared him down "Honestly its either tell him and he dumps you, or you dump him because this isn't fair to anyone" 

"I've spent so long lying I don't if I can, I don't know how to tell him I'm Lance's dad" The world stopped for Keith, Shiro was Lance's dad, not his uncle? 

"What's that noise?" Pidge remarked they all stood there silently hearing something, it sounded like someone crying they all thought it was Lance and ran out to see him smiling, completely lost in his own world, then they saw Keith round the corner, he was crying. Shiro ran over to see what was wrong but Keith pushed him away 

"You've been lying to me!" he screamed, Shiro paled, Allura grabbed Lance's hand and lead him into to kitchen with herself and Pidge, they shut the door allowing Keith and Shiro some privacy

"Keith listen-"

"No you listen!" Keith cut him off "I've been sitting here for months worrying about what I did wrong, what I could do to make things better but all this time, you've been lying to me"

"Keith come here" Shiro tried to get Keith to calm down by hugging him but he was pushed away

"Don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you" Keith bristled past Shiro, he yanked open the door "We're done" he said coldy, not bothering to look at Shiro as he felt his heart break in two.

XXX

Shiro didn't even move or say anything, he stood there in stunned silence, Keith, the love of his life had walked out on him. He didn't even feel his son's arms wrap around his waist "What's wrong daddy?" Lance said, seeing his dad with tears in his eyes

"Nothing's wrong buddy" Shiro patted his son's hair, trying to convey that he was fine but Lance was smart, he could hear the tremble in his father's voice, see how he shook, so he did the best thing he could and hugged him tighter. Shiro turned to see Allura and Pidge in the doorway of the kitchen, he wanted to yell at them for bringing this up while Keith was in the house but at the end of it all it was Shiro's fault. It was Shiro's fault for two hearts being broken.

Lance let go eventually, he looked up to his dad and flashed him his biggest smiles, he always said that his smiles made his daddy happy but maybe it wasn't his biggest because his daddy was still sad, still had tears, Shiro saw the confused look on his son's face "Daddy's fine, honest, go brush your teeth little guy" Shiro pushed him upstairs. Once Lance had closed the door, Allura and Pidge came up next to Shiro

"What are you going to do Shiro?" Pidge said completely out of her comfort zone, computers and tech she knew but love was something she couldn't fully understand 

"I have no idea"

"You do know" Allura stepped in "You want Keith back, you want to say sorry"

"But how do I do that Allura? You heard him, he wants nothing to do with me"

"Shiro, you've spent so long, unsure of what to say, what to do and look where you are. I think it's time that you finally decide what you want to do and then do it!" Shiro looked down again, he wanted Keith, everything in him screamed to go after him, but he was unsure, as usual, Pidge felt his unsuraity and patted him on the back

"Do what your heart tells you to do Shiro" he looked up to see his friends smiling at him, he smiled back and ran to his car with one thing in mind, Keith.

XXX

Lotor sat on the sofa enjoying some TV, he didn't really notice what was on he just used it as some background noise, he was about to go into a shower when he heard Keith come home "Back already?" he chuckled, he poked his head round the corner and did a double take, Keith was stood there, crying his heart out "Keith what's wrong" Lotor walked to his brother, when Keith said nothing, Lotor put his arms around him and Keith locked tight, the last time he cried this hard was with- "He didn't did he?" Lotor held his brother closer, already preparing to kill Shiro

"No, he, we, I" Keith's eyes were darting around the room, Lotor tried as best as he could to calm him down but when Keith worked himself up into such a state, he needed sleep more than anything, he attempted to pull Keith to his room when the doorbell rang, he swore to himself, now wasn't the best time for whoever it was, he yanked open the door 

"Shove off!" He shouted but stopped when he saw Shiro stood there

"Is Keith-" Lotor shut the door in his face and ignored the constant banging on the door

"Who was that?"

"Nobody, come on, lets go into your room"

"Lotor was that-"

"I said it was no one" He ordered, he mentally slapped himself when he saw Keith wince at his tone. It wasn't helping that Shiro was shouting on the other side of the door "Keith! Its me baby, we need to talk!" Lotor tried to usher Keith away but he was refusing to move "Go away Shiro! He don't want to speak to you!" Lotor bellowed back, if he had to go out there and deal with Shiro himself, he would if he didn't leave

"I'm not leaving till I speak with Keith!"

"Well then you'll be waiting a long time!" he shouted, Keith tapped him on the arm, Lotor turned to him, seeing how distressed Keith looked, he wanted to get Shiro away from him, but he knew Keith was weak for him "Keith, I can make him go away" Lotor said lowly

"No, I need to speak with him"

"No you don't, what you need to do is go into your room and let me deal with this"

"Lotor" Keith straightened himself up as much as possible and wiped away the tears "I want to talk to him" he said with finality in his voice. Lotor sighed to himself, he loved and hated that about Keith, his adamant nature, his inability to let someone else take the reins, he had to be in control of his life 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I won't be long" Keith said, he walked to the door and looked at Lotor, who walked away into his room, ready in case he heard anything wrong.

XX

Shiro was about to begin pounding on the door again when he saw Keith open the door, his eyes were bloodshot and he was trembling. "Baby-"

"No, you don't get to say that Shiro" Keith scolded him

"Please, can we talk?" Shiro pleaded with him, he thought Keith was going to shut the door on him but he stepped aside allowing Shiro entry, they both stood in the living room, Shiro was looking at that same picture of them at the park with Lance when Keith growled "Well?"

"Keith I lied to you, I know I did"

"You all lied to me" Keith forced in "You all knew!"

"I know, don't take it out on them, take it on me, I asked them not to"

"Why Shiro? Why any of this?"

"I was scared Keith, scared you'd leave me!"

"And you've done a great job so far" Kieth scoffed to himself "I'm not mad at them anymore, okay, now leave"

"Not until I've said everything I need to Keith"

"Well I've heard all I've wanted to hear Shiro, so kindly leave" Keith walked away into his bedroom but Shiro followed

"Please, just listen to me, once I've said everything, then I'll go. You won't hear from me again, I'll go live in Siberia if I have to, just please hear me out first" Keith took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, he didn't say anything only focusing all his attention on Shiro "I've hardly dated in the past, whenever they saw my arm, they run away screaming, the most I ever got was two weeks with a guy and then he Lance and left me said he couldn't date a one armed single dad. I honestly thought dating was done for me, that'd end up alone, until I met you. You're so intelligent, funny, you have so much compassion in you, the first night we spent together I thought to myself, that we weren't having sex, we were making love. It's corny I know but I felt it, the spark, I knew that in you I'd met my soulmate"

"If you really did feel this way, why did you lie?" Keith said quietly 

"I didn't want you to go, Keith I never believed in true love, but when I met you, I finally saw what all those poets were speaking about, every little thing about love finally made sense to me. I know I've messed up, I know you might not take me back, I know you might send me away all I wanted to say before you did though was I love you Keith, you are the love of my life"

Silence fell on the pair, nothing but their heavy breathing and the TV in the living room could be heard, Shiro was about to move away when Keith said quietly "I love you too Shiro" he dropped to his knees wanting to see Keith's face, to see he wasn't lying 

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

"I could" Shiro thanked any and all gods he could think of, he went to hug Keith but he stopped him "But I need to know, you won't lie to me again"

"I promise baby, I won't ever again, nothing could make me, i swear, I swear"

"If you do lie to me again, then we're over and you don't ever speak to me again" Keith looked him in the eyes, Shiro just smiled

"I promise" He held his arms out for Keith, who quickly threw himself into Shiro's arms, they both held each other, they cried into each others shoulders, they had suffered, Keith was scared Shiro would lie to him again, Shiro was scared Keith would say that he couldn't handle it, couldn't handle Shiro being a dad and having one arm. They were both scared, scared of losing each other but they both knew they wouldn't give up on them without a fight.

XX

-A few months later-

"Shiro! Lance! Allura!" Keith shouted out into the house, he'd prepared breakfast for them all, he snorted when he heard Lance's excited shout of "PANCAKES!" and charged for his pile, Shiro walked over and pressed a kiss to Keith's face 

"Thanks baby" Making Allura groan 

"Urgh, Lotor was right, you are both sickening" she said taking a sip of the pot of coffee Keith had made everyone "Also! I just finalised the paperwork on my new apartment!" everyone cheered and clapped for her. They all loved living together but with Keith moving in, everything got a whole lot tighter, and it was Shiro's home so Allura immediately begun looking for apartments, she sped up the process when she came home for lunch and saw Keith and Shiro on the sofa. She dove into her own pile of pancakes and moaned "Keith, I am taking you with me"

"I think I might have to pass" Keith giggled when Shiro wrapped a possessive arm around his waist

"Auntie Allura, can I come visit you?" Lance said, he'd miss his auntie, but he'd heard his daddy and Keith talking about moving him into the bigger room, which meant Hunk could come spend the night!

"Of course! Why I think I might have to take you too"

"Allura, do I get to keep anything of mine?" Shiro said which earned him a glare from Keith

"And who said I was yours?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well I suppose I'll have to-" Shiro whispered into Keith's ear

"No! Small child present!" Keith said quickly moving away from Shiro who laughed, Allura rolled her eyes, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible, she stood up and thanked Keith for the breakfast and gave Lance a big kiss on the cheek who squealed 

"Auntie! Gross!" He laughed which made her laugh in turn "Oh!" Lance shouted out, he ran into the living room and came back in with a tiny lion and handed it to Keith  
"What's this?" Keith asked, all the adults looking over

"Its my favourite lion! Her name is Blue and she can scare away big monsters!"

"Thank you Lance but why do you think monsters are near me?" Keith tilting his head 

"Because I heard you calling out for daddy the other night" Allura swore she had never heard Shiro laugh that hard or Keith go that red, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story ever completed! I've started plenty but never finished any so this kinda important to me, I have plenty more coming! Thanks for reading, criticisms and kudos are welcome! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first time in this fandom! I've read so many fics and been quite terrified about uploading haha. 
> 
> Criticisms and kudos welcome!


End file.
